gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Reputation
Bad Reputation is the seventeenth episode of the American award winning TV series Glee, ''which airs May 4, 2010. Rachel and Puck are together in this episode and they will sing two songs. (Terri does not appear in this episode.) Plot When Kurt steals a video of Sue performing "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John, the club members decide to post it on YouTube. Sue is mortified, and gives Principal Figgins a list she has found ranking the glee club members based on a sexual promiscuity quotient. Figgins tells Will that he must either find the creator of the list, or he will be forced to disband the glee club and suspend all of its members. For the weekly club assignment, Will has the students find songs with bad reputations and rehabilitate them, performing Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby" as an example. Sue is ridiculed by her co-workers, including the new teacher Brenda Castle, with whom she clashes with. Sue is then reminded by her sister Jean that when they were hurt as children, they would volunteer at an animal shelter as a reminder there was always someone less fortunate than themselves. Sue decides to act as a therapist to Emma, informing her that Will has been unfaithful to her. Emma confronts Will in the teachers' lounge, publicly s haming him. Glee club members Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina are upset over not being included on the list at all, and Brittany is aghast at not being in the top three. They decide to perform a rendition of "U Can't Touch This" in the school library to earn a bad reputation. Their plan backfires however, and the librarian asks them to perform at her church's Sunday service. Next, Kurt confesses to Sue that he is the one who stole her video. Prior to his confession, however, Sue is contacted by Olivia Newton-John, who requests her help re-making the "Physical" video. As a result, Sue actually thanks Kurt for his actions. The song's re-release gains Sue a position in the top 700 recording artists, ending her ridicule by her colleagues. She donates her share of the profits to her sister's residential care facility. Will goes to Emma's office to apologize with flowers and tells her that due to his divorce and self-discovery, he made bad decisions with Shelby and April. However, Emma does not forgive him, due to her new sense of self-respect. Will realizes that Quinn is responsible for the list when he realizes how when can go from the top to the bottom in seconds. However, he lies to Figgins that no culprit has been found, but convinces him that as no new lists have been posted, they should drop the matter. He then consoles Quinn and tells her that she will get it all back one day. Rachel asks Puck to assist her in their glee assignment, creating a video for "Run Joey Run". Unbeknownst to each of them until the video is completed, she also has Finn and Jesse playing the role of her boyfriend. Jesse breaks up with Rachel as a result, and Rachel closes the episode with a rendition of "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Featured Music *"[[Ice Ice Baby|'Ice Ice Baby']]" by Vanilla Ice. Sung by Will and New Directions. *"[[U Can't Touch This|'U Can't Touch This']]" by MC Hammer. Sung by Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany. *"[[Physical|'Physical']]" by Olivia Newton-John. Sung by Olivia Newton-John and Sue. *"[[Run Joey Run|'Run Joey Run']]" by David Geddes. Sung by Rachel, Puck, Jesse and Finn. *"[[Total Eclipse of the Heart|'Total Eclipse of the Heart']]" by Bonnie Taylor. Sung by Rachel and New Directions. Guest Stars *'Olivia Newton-John''' as herself *'Molly Shannon' as Brenda Castle *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes